Celos
by Leyla zinD
Summary: Celos, Sentimiento que se experimenta cuando se sospecha que la persona amada siente amor o deseo por otra, o cuando siente que otra persona prefiere a una tercera en lugar de a ella. Donde ambas chicas se encuentran con este particular sentimiento, lidiando con el como cada una, sabe hacerlo... [Bumbleby]-[Smut]-[Sexy]-[No Yuri-fobicos!]-[Explícito]
1. Blake

_**WARNING :**_

 _ **Muy sexy-explicito. Fanfic hecho vilmente por querer publicar algo subido de tono y en español.**_

 _ **N/A :**_

 _*Pondré las terminologías propias de la serie: Dust, Scroll, etc; como me las sé: en Inglés, pues no sé cómo las han dejado en español._

 _*_ ** _5 rws y les subo el otro capi!_**

 _*Oh si, letra cursiva es dialogo interno del personaje en tiempo, yo se que ya saben cómo va eso pero solo avisando xD._

 _ **Agradecimiento:**_

 _A mi bella y hermosa BETAreader! Ay hermosura de la vida sin ti esto no seria posible, entre mi dislexía y horrorgrafía me delatarían los grammar-nazis y cancelarían mi cuenta! Un besote wapa._

 _A LEER:_

* * *

 **"CELOS"**

 **By:** Leyla z

 **PARTE I/II**

 **BLAKE**

 **...**

"¿Es que algún día cambiarás?"

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire mientras Blake se alejaba de una abatida Yang, quien cerraba la puerta de la habitación tras ella.

La rubia seguía a Blake con los ojos una vez dentro de su habitación. Curiosamente no había rastro de Ruby y Weiss por segunda vez ese mes, solamente un texto en el scroll de Yang les cominicaba no les esperasen despiertas.

"Blake, cariño, lo siento. Sabes bien que no era mi intenci-"

"Yang, solo… guarda silencio." Le cortó Blake extrañamente tranquila sujetándose el puente de la nariz en ademán cansado.

"Quieres por favor escucharm-" un par de enfurecidos labios se estrellaron contra los de Yang, efectivamente silenciando el resto de su frase. Blake empujaba a la rubia contra la pared deslizando sus manos sobre la cinturilla de los pantalones de Yang al abrirlos e indicar que los retirara. Obediente, la rubia llevó a cabo la tarea quedando únicamente en ropa interior de la cintura para abajo.

"Parece que no lo entiendes aún eh, ¿Yang?" la voz suave y firme de Blake en un susurro se adentraba a lo más profundo de la consciencia de Yang, "Tu. Eres. Mia." La rubia, presa de un profundo escalofrío, no podía hacer nada más que abrir y cerrar la boca sin emitir palabra. Era demasiado obstinada para admitirlo pero nada era más ardiente para ella que ver el secreto lado posesivo de la faunus.

Sin decir una sola palabra y con poca delicadeza, Blake lanzó a la rubia donde su cama haciéndola colapsar en esta pesadamente sobre su espalda. Yang, quien no estaba acostumbrada al lado agresivo de Blake, sentía derretirse en los movimientos y acciones seguros de la pelinegra. La hacia desearla. La hacia necesitarla. La hacía sentirse húmeda…

"B-Blake…" murmuraba Yang. El tono de sus palabras más allá de ansiosas sonaban a plegaria necesitada, incluso aunque la faunus no le había tocado directamente. Una vez más los agresivos e insistentes labios de Blake silenciaron cualquier ingenioso comentario que Yang pudiera decir.

Blake movía con lenta determinación sus labios desde los de Yang hasta su cuello. Centrándose en un lugar en especial en la base de este, succionando y mordiendo con deseo. Regresaba a morder nuevamente la quijada de Yang cuando un pequeño grito aunado a un más pequeño sobresalto abandonó la garganta de la rubia. La faunus comenzaba a sentirse envuelta en un manto ardiente. Sonrió, pues sabía que si Yang permitía a su semblanza salirse ligeramente de control con esos toques, lo mejor estaría aún por venir…literalmente.

Yang dejó volar sus manos directamente hasta la larga cabellera de su chica jalando ligeramente por la base de esta, pidiendo en silencio que descendiera aún más sobre su cuerpo.

"Blakey, por favor…"

Blake sonrió con malicia, subiendo nuevamente a besar tras el oído de Yang, llevando sus manos hasta las rodillas de la rubia para separarlas y así poder colocarse sobre y entre ella. Ignorando por completo las peticiones de Yang, Blake comenzó a arañar ligeramente dentro de los muslos de esta riendo ligeramente al escuchar a Yang contener la respiración en espera de atención más al sur, justamente en el lugar que su cadera empujaba a rozar contra la de la faunus. Una vez más, Blake sonreía permaneciendo en silencio al escuchar pequeños quejidos frustrados de su chica.

"¡Joder Blake!" Yang alzó la voz frustrada e impaciente al sentir a su chica atormentarla sin tocarla por completo.

La rubia estaba ardiendo (y no gracias a su semblanza), necesita más de Blake y esta no lo hacía más sencillo al juguetear con aquellas partes de su cuerpo que clamaban por ser atendidas apropiadamente. Finalmente, la faunus accedió… o así parecía pues comenzó a moverse hacia el sur por el cuerpo de Yang después de quedar satisfecha con la obra de arte dejada en el cuello de esta. Para frustración y satisfacción de Yang su chica se dirigió al sur, en efecto, pero simplemente para detenerse sobre sus amplios pechos. Blake levantó ligeramente la blusa de la rubia, asegurándose de tocar cada centímetro de piel que pudiera encontrar con sus posesivas manos, lengua y dientes. Yang se retorcía bajo sus toques ansiosa y deseando más cada vez. Una vez que la blusa de la rubia estaba fuera de su cuerpo, Blake se inclinó sobre el pecho aún cubierto por el sujetador, negro y encaje amarillo, mordiendo con fuerza directamente en el área del pezón derecho para deliberadamente evadir y repetir la misma acción en el pecho contrario. Yang murmuraba y susurraba palabras que exigían y suplicaban a Blake que continuara descendiendo sobre su cuerpo aún más hacia el sur, hacia el área que más atención en su cuerpo necesitaba. La faunus respondió mordiendo el otro pezón cubierto, para al fin pasar una de sus manos tras la espalda de la rubia a desatar el sujetador aprovechando el arco que la espalda de esta creaba al sentir las rudas caricias de la faunus sobre sus pechos.

"Mía," susurra Blake rompiendo el silencio al que se había sometido a sí misma.

"Sí, sí Blakey, toda, todo tuyo. P-por favor…" jadeaba inquieta y necesitada Yang, su cadera se empujaba buscando mayor contacto con la chica sobre ella, cuando esta se rozaba de vez en cuando contra ella.

Arqueando divertida una ceja, Blake alzó la mirada hasta encontrarse con los casi enrojecidos ojos de Yang, ¿Pasión? ¿Deseo? ¿Ira? "¿Por favor qué Yang?" preguntó con una sonrisa retorcida, "¿Por qué no le llamas a alguno de los tipos del bar para que te complazca? Estoy segura que más de uno estaría encantado de hacerlo."

Yang no podía pensar, su mente se sentía nublada como si estuviese siendo intoxicada en una enorme nube de humo y vapores eróticos gracias a las sensuales y precisas caricias de la faunus sobre ella. Por un segundo, al sentir como las caricias que tanto deseaba profundizaran comenzaron a ralentizarse, su cerebro pareció recobrar momentáneamente la consciencia.

"No los quiero a ellos. Solo… a ti." Mientras las palabras abandonaban los labios de Yang con dificultad, Blake aprovechaba la situación comenzando a desvestirse. Para el momento en que la rubia terminaba sus frases Blake estaba casi desnuda frente a ella, a excepción de la prenda íntima que cubría su entrepierna, también había retirado el listón que cubría sus orejas felinas pues sabía lo mucho que Yang amaba verla en su verdadera figura: Blake sin cubiertas externas, sin moños, simplemente una hermosa chica faunus con adorables orejas felinas color violeta.

Una nueva ola de deseo se cernió sobre Yang recorriéndole por completo haciendo énfasis en las partes más necesitadas de su figura, sin poder resistir más alcanzó por la parte trasera del cuello a Blake obligándole a reposicionarse sobre ella de una vez por todas. Estaba por intercambiar posiciones con la faunus, cuando rápidamente Blake sujetaba con una de sus manos las muñecas de Yang sobre su cabeza con firmeza.

"No te muevas." Indicó con firmeza, ganándose un rápido asentimiento por parte de Yang, "Bien, buena chica."

Blake se deslizaba hacia abajo por encima de Yang, hasta encontrarse de frente con el ombligo de esta. Besaba ligeramente el área del vientre bajo de la rubia cuando un familiar e irresistible aroma daba una cálida bienvenida a la faunus bajo la ropa interior del centro de la rubia. Decir que Yang estaba húmeda era poco, la chica estaba completamente empapada.

Sin poder resistirse Blake pregunta, "¿Esto es por mí?" haciendo referencia a la creciente mancha de humedad en la tela que aún cubría la parte más sensible de Yang.

Como la rubia no respondió lo suficientemente rápido, Blake comenzó a deslizar suavemente sus uñas por el estómago de Yang casi al mismo tiempo que mordisqueaba la parte interna su muslo.

Las caderas de Yang se sacudían en deseo como respuesta buscando mayor fricción en la parte necesitada.

"Yang," volvió a susurrar " ¿Estás así por mí?"

En un instante, el cerebro de Yang parecía recobrar la estabilidad para poder responder la insistente pregunta de la faunus, que tan irresistiblemente continuaba torturándole al tocarle tan suavemente en aquel montículo necesitado de atención sin atreverse a nada más hasta no obtener una respuesta. Inmediatamente la coherencia vino a la rubia al escuchar el deje de dudas en la voz de la faunus pues le sorprendía que Blake tuviese incluso que preguntar aquello. Ahí estaba ella, lo más húmeda que en su vida recordaba haber estado, sus caderas que se negaban a obedecerla y mantenerse quietas sobre la cama, y aun así Blake tenía que cuestionarle el excitarle o no, ¿Es una broma Blakey? La faunus era su amante, mejor amiga, pareja de batallas y ¡Su diosa! Era Hermosa, cabello ondulado negro como la noche contrastante con el blanco de su piel, del cual emergían aquellas orejas gatunas suaves y puntiagudas que le hacían verse adorable. Ojos color ámbar ligeramente rasgados que le hacían volverse aún más misteriosa, ojos en los cuales Yang podría perderse al verles directamente. Incluso en ese momento bajo la penumbra, aquellos brillantes ojos se clavaban en ella buscando respuestas en una distraída y babeante Yang al observar el desnudo cuerpo de la faunus. Así que, ¿Cómo era posible que necesitara preguntar aquello? Yang pensaba que simplemente era absurdo, pero aún así ese tono de voz aunado a ese par de orbes ámbar dejaba ver un mínimo de dudas y temor. Por lo que su necesidad de ser tocada y satisfecha se vio minimizada en comparación con la de tranquilizar a su novia.

"Blakey, tú eres la única que me hace sentir de esta manera. Mira como mi cuerpo se comporta bajo tu toque. Eres tú, la única que me hace sentir y actuar de este modo y eso es porque te amo. Aclarado eso, ¿Podrías dejar de jugar? Te necesito."

La última frase fue dicha en un gemido casi insonoro. Yang sabía lo mucho que a Blake le encendían ese tipo de sonidos imperceptibles para el oído humano, pero no para el bien entrenado y conocedor oído de la faunus, por lo que se aseguró de sonar lo más necesitada y excitada posible.

Funcionó. Los ojos ámbar de Blake parecían brillar al tomar una profunda inhalación cerca del área aún cubierta por la prenda íntima de Yang, la esencia de Yang inundaba los sentidos de la faunus obligándose a reaccionar retirando lenta y delicadamente la prenda. Le habría gustado prestar un poco más de atención a los muslos de la rubia, pero Blake sabía que su chica había tenido ya suficiente con sus jugarretas. Blake miró una vez más a Yang mientras acariciaba suavemente sus muslos, "Sabes bien que soy solo tuya," susurró la rubia. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó la faunus.

Recorriendo desde la base de la entrada hasta el cúmulo de nervios de la rubia, Blake lamia suavemente utilizando su lengua sonriendo al escuchar como Yang emitía pequeños sonidos sordos placenteros. No lo pudo evitar y ella misma dejó escapar un gemido satisfecho pues en realidad adoraba el sabor de su chica. Comenzó a dar ligeras pero firmes lamidas, una tras otra. Yang se retorcía empujando su cadera contra ella en búsqueda de mayor contacto haciendo que Blake sonriera divertida, sabía que lo mejor estaba por llegar. La rubia llevó sus manos al cabello de la faunus buscando sujetarla justo donde la necesitaba cuando, sin esperarlo, los labios de Blake lamieron ligeramente sobre el cúmulo de nervios de la rubia que, hasta ese momento, había sido evadido de cualquier toque para inmediatamente ser succionado gentilmente repitiendo ambas acciones con calma y dedicación.

"Joer…B-Blake!" susurraba Yang mientras sus caderas se movían en busca de más de aquella cálida boca.

Mientras succionaba el clítoris de Yang, ocasionalmente su lengua salía a recorrerle también, Blake alzó una de sus manos adentrándose en la rubia.

"¡SÍ!" agradeció en un ahogado grito pues aquello era lo que tanto estaba buscando de su chica.

Después de unos momentos Yang comenzaba a contraerse aprisionando los dedos de Blake dentro de ella. Sabiendo que la rubia estaba cerca, la faunus comenzó a duplicar sus esfuerzos moviéndose mucho más precisa.

En algún instante de aquel íntimo y erótico momento, Blake creía haber escuchado a Yang pedirle moverse más rápido en ella, cosa que con gusto realizaba.

La faunus aún tenía un último truco bajo la manga. No es que ella estuviera a favor (o en contra) de hablar sucio en la cama, era solo que era algo más reservada que la rubia y pronunciar aquellas palabras en ocasiones se volvía complicado para ella. Pero amaba a Yang más que a nada en el mundo y con tal de hacerla llegar a la cima del clímax sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, casi.

Manteniendo el ritmo dentro de la rubia, los dedos de Blake adoptaban una mayor velocidad a medida que sentía como esta se contraía ante sus toques. Sonriendo con malicia, la faunus acercó sus labios hasta llegar a nivel del oído de Yang, "¿Se siente bien esto Yang?" la única respuesta que la rubia dejó escuchar fue un jadeo al clavar sus uñas sobre la piel de Blake.

Riendo con diversión, el susurró de Blake se escuchaba algo ronco y sin aliento dadas las actividades que realizaba sobre Yang, "Voy a suponer que eso fue un sí. Pero Yang, necesitas saber que…" murmuraba suavemente sin dejar de adentrarse en su chica justo antes de morder ligeramente la piel bajo su oído, "-esto no es para darte placer. Esto es una afirmación. Tú eres mía Yang. Solo mía, de nadie más, ¡Dilo!"

Al decir la última frase, Blake estimulaba violentamente con su pulgar sobre el cumulo de nervios de la rubia mientras curvaba el par de dedos dentro de esta. Ambas acciones, combinadas a las demandantes palabras de Blake enviaron a Yang directamente al éxtasis.

¿Blake diciéndome cosas posesivas? ¡¿Cómo evitar alcanzar el orgasmo?!

"¡Joder, Blake soy tuya! ¡Solo tuya! ¡Sí!" los ojos de Yang se cerraron inmediatos al sentir el máximo placer apoderarse de ella. Su espalda se arqueaba como si tratase de fundirse con el cuerpo de Blake. Sin inhibiciones, Yang profería sonidos y ligeros gritos de placer mientras se retorcía y rodaba su orgasmo preguntándose en lo profundo de su mente si acaso la tan placentera sensación orgásmica llegaría a su fin en algún momento, no es que quisiese que ocurra pronto.

Eventualmente todo volvía a la normalidad. Yang recuperaba poco a poco sus sentidos, Blake estaba a su lado abrazándole susurrando palabras dulces y tiernas en busca de tranquilizar el palpitar tan errático de su pobre corazón. Aquella faceta dulce por parte de la faunus era una de tantas favoritas de la rubia, pues no muchas personas sabían lo adorable y tierna que Blake podía llegar a ser con aquellos que le importan. Quizá el leer tantas novelas románticas y la falta de verdaderos amigos al crecer habían desarrollado aquel lado en la faunus, Yang no se atrevía aun a preguntarlo.

"Blake," susurraba la rubia contra el pecho de la faunus, "Te amo." Dijo alzando el rostro besando suavemente los labios de la chica, "Lo siento mucho, en verdad. No era mi intención que malinterpretaras las cosas… es solo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a ser de una sola persona. Jamás había tenido una relación seria antes…lo sabes. A veces no sé qué me pasa y me dejo llevar y…perdóname cielo…yo-"

Blake silenció a yang con un largo y profundo beso. Las excusas y pretextos, por muy tiernos y verdaderos que fuesen, podrían durar horas y horas si la faunus no ponía fin al asunto. Sonrió dulcemente al ver como Yang se acurrucaba nuevamente contra su pecho y se inclinó un poco a tomar y arrastrar sobre ellas las cobijas que yacían a sus pies hasta cubrir a ambas con estas.

Suspirando tranquila, Blake se disponía a dejarse arrastrar por el cansancio del día cuando un escalofrió recorrió a su chica.

"Yang, eh-" dijo ayudándole a levantar el rostro al sujetarle por la barbilla, conectando ojos ámbar con violeta, "-Lo entiendo cariño. Sé que lo intentas y en realidad lo aprecio. Ya olvidémoslo ¿Sí? Está perdonado todo."

Un suspiro aliviado dejó los labios de Yang, "Gracias Blakey." Intentando moverse y acomodarse sobre Blake, la rubia sonrió divertida, "-Ahora creo que es tu turn-" pero se vio silenciada por las firmes manos de Blake sobre sus hombros manteniéndola inmóvil contra la cama. En ese momento Yang se cuestionaba las razones por las cuales súbitamente Blake parecía sobrepasarla en fuerza, lo entendería si fuese en velocidad pero no era el caso.

Blake observó como las pálidas cejas de su chica se fruncían impacientes ante sus súbitas acciones.

"Yang, cielo, sé que estas ansiosa de regresar el favor pero," se abrazó a ella suspirando cansada, realmente cansada, "¿Podrías esperar hasta mañana? El día de hoy fue mi tercera noche sin dormir nada, aunque ya completé mi misión. Sé que estás acostumbrada a divertirte hasta entrada la mañana pero en esta ocasión creo que tendré que uhmph-" un inesperado y fiero beso le era arrebatado por la rubia, quien sonreía al transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella en aquel beso.

Al separarse de ella, Yang le sonreía a Blake. La manera de explicarse de la faunus era adorable y el ver como sus aún más adorables orejas felinas revoloteaban ante sus toques le hacia sonreír al saberse correspondida por su chica en más de un sentido.

"Está bien Blakey," accedió, "-tienes razón, necesitas descansar para mí. Hora de dormir anda," incitaba abrazándole hasta acomodar la cabeza de la faunus sobre sus pechos, "-pero al menos podrías sacarte estas," decía la rubia tomando entre un par de sus dedos la prenda íntima de Blake en su entrepierna, "por muy sexy que te ves en ellas, te ves mejor sin ellas." La última frase la dijo en un susurro de admiración y deseo que enviaba escalofríos directamente al interior de la faunus. Una sonrisa satisfecha adornaba el rostro de yang ante la reacción obtenida.

Sonrojada, Blake evadía la mirada violeta sobre la suya. No sabía porque repentinamente tenía aquella urgencia pues para entonces cualquiera diría que ya estaba acostumbrada a las incoherentes peticiones de su chica. Quizá debería acceder pues en pocas ocasiones tenían la habitación para ambas a solas y valía la pena aprovechar el momento al lado de Yang.

Debajo de las cobijas, Blake removía de su cuerpo la ropa interior tratando así de avergonzarse un poco menos si no le permitía a Yang verla directamente. La rubia sonreía una vez más. Blake era tan adorable. Una vez fuera la prenda ofensiva, Yang se abrazó a la faunus en un cálido y apretado movimiento hasta fusionar sus siluetas juntas.

"Te adoro, te amo." Susurró Yang acariciando suavemente tras las adorables y aterciopeladas orejas faunus de Blake haciendo a su chica relajarse por completo en su abrazo.

Acariciando el cuello de su novia suavemente con su nariz, Blake respondía profiriendo las mismas palabras de amor y entrega a Yang antes de quedar completamente dormida.

El último recuerdo de la rubia esa noche, sería el adorable sonido de ronroneo que el pecho de Blake dejaba escucharse por toda la habitación del equipo RWBY.

 **::Fin I/II::**

* * *

 ** _Pues bien mis Bumblebee shipers_**

 _(o es Bumbleby? meh,)_

 ** _Hasta aquí con la primera parte!_**

 _Sé que sus pervertidas y HIPER-sexys mentes se han quedado con ganas de saber que pasará con Yang. Pero no os preocupeis! Que en el siguiente capítulo se enteran!_

 _Así es, esta historia tiene 2 capis (listos y editados para actualizar a la de ya!) y en ambos tendremos delitziooso Yuri-Explícito!_

 _Hoy le tocó (haha literalmente) a BellaBooty...Si quieren saber que ocurrirá con sexy Yang ya saben que hay que hacer ;P_

 _Denle follow y/o dejen un coment!_

 ** _OH!_**

 ** _Buenas nuevas...entre más comments más rápido actualizo, pongan 5 rws y les subo el otro capi!_**

 _Si son nuvas leyendome, les informo_ _que no acostumbro a publicar una historia sin que este debidamente terminada de principio a fin para actualizar constantemente_ ** _(como lectora ME CAGA esperar meses y messes por un capi ¬.¬)_** _y si ya estan familiarizadas con mis trabajos saben que no miento :P_ ** _En MAXIMO una semana mas publcamos la segunda parte que, por cierto, a esta TERMINADA Y lista para publicarse!_**

 ** _Los-las leo en los coments!_**

 ** _Hasta el siguiente capi._**


	2. Yang

_**SUP!?**_

 _ **WARNING :**_

 _ **Muy sexy-explicito. Fanfic hecho vilmente por querer publicar algo subido de tono y en español.**_

* * *

 _ **N/A :**_

 _*Pondré las terminologías propias de la serie: Dust, Scroll, etc; como me las sé: en Inglés, pues no sé cómo las han dejado en español._

 _*Oh si, letra cursiva es dialogo interno del personaje en tiempo, yo se que ya saben cómo va eso pero solo avisando xD._

 _ **Agradecimiento:**_

 _A mi bella y hermosa BETAreader! Ay hermosura de la vida sin ti esto no seria posible, entre mi dislexía y horrorgrafía me delatarían los grammar-nazis y cancelarían mi cuenta! Un besote wapa.Y demos las gracias a __Lizz Martinez,_ ya que ella fue el 5to rvw y por eso subo el segundo y último capi de este divertido FF.

* * *

 **"CELOS"**

 **By:** Leyla z

 **PARTE II/II**

 **YANG**

...

Nuevamente a solas en la habitación del equipo RWBY, la rubia estaba de pie contemplando fríamente a su chica con los brazos cruzados. Su mirada se teñía brevemente con destellos escarlata.

Alejando a la faunus de su agarre, Yang evitaba que los labios de esta colapsaran contra los suyos, "¡Dust Blake! ¿Era necesario que lo dejaras besarte?"

Una sonrisa malvada florecía en los labios de Blake. A su parecer aquello le resultaba divertidísimo, pues al fin la rubia vivía en carne propia el horror de los celos. "Oh, o sea que _tú_ sí que puedes insinuarte a cuanto ser viviente se te acerque pero _yo_ no puedo utilizar la misma táctica…"

Yang boqueó un par de veces antes de encontrar su voz, "E-es diferente!"

"¿Por qué?" preguntaba tranquilamente la faunus, ladeando ligeramente su cabeza.

"Porque…porque soy _yo_ quien está contigo y jamás-" Yang soltó un bufido hastiado, "-y además dejaste que se te acercara de más el tipo ese, coqueteaste con él y le dejaste ¡besarte!"

"Pff, como si tu JAMÁS hubieras hecho eso." Respondió rodando los ojos la faunus, "-además fue un beso en la mejilla al despedirse, nada más."

"Pues no parecía eso desde mi lugar… ¿¡Nada más!? ¿Es que acaso deseabas algo m-" súbitamente Yang fruncía el entrecejo, "¿Se puede saber que carajos es tan gracioso? ¿Por qué sonríes? " Sus ojos se tiñeron color escarlata echando fuego, literalmente.

Blake se recargaba cómodamente contra el poste de su litera sin poder evitar reír por lo bajo ante la imagen de una muy celosa Yang Xiao Long.

"¿Crees que esto es una maldita broma? ¿Por qué te ríes? Esto no-" Yang le lanzaba la más dura mirada que encontró dentro de sí, girándose hasta alcanzar su ropa de noche y tratar de ignorar el monstruo de los celos que parecía acrecentarse con cada palabra y gesto que Blake emitía, "Y para colmo de males apenas llegamos y ves que tenemos la habitación a solas, y quieres besarme! Como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si todo estuviera bien." Decía mientras de espaldas a la faunus sacaba sus ropas para vestirse con su ligero pijama, "Es solo que…no…puedo-" sus palabras murieron al girarse y observar a una muy desnuda Blake Belladona en su parte superior. Efectivamente obligándole a silenciarse.

Blake da un par de pasos hasta alcanzar a la silenciosa rubia, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello depositando suavemente un beso en los labios rosados de Yang, "Te ves tan sexy enojada." Susurra contra los labios de Yang. Un bufido molesto es la simple respuesta obtenida. "¿Sabes que quiero Yang?" pregunta suavemente deteniéndose a observar como la expresión de la rubia flaquea momentáneamente, "Quiero que me _hagas tuya_ …ahora mismo y duro."

Ojos violetas se abren sorprendidos, enrojeciéndose de deseo al centrarse en los ámbar de la faunus. Blake no es usualmente tan atrevida ni mucho menos es quién hablaría sucio bajo las sábanas, pero el hecho de que en ese instante lo hiciera es suficiente para encender la flama del deseo en la rubia.

Sonriendo, la faunus nota como aquellos orbes violetas brillaban con destellos rojizos sin despegar su mirada de sus pechos aun cubiertos.

"¿Te gusta? Lo compré especialmente para _ti._ " Murmuró Blake observando como Yang alejaba su mirada momentáneamente del sexy sujetador que cubría sus pechos. Blake pone mala cara ante el rechazo pero no se preocupa, sabe cómo llegarle a su rubia, "¿Te gustaría ver el resto?" dice insinuando refiriéndose al conjunto de lencería. Yang no responde, "¿Entonces tendré que atenderme sola esta noche?"

¡ _Bum_!

Su espalda choca súbitamente contra la pared más próxima, "Muy bien Blake, tú ganas. Pero esto _no_ significa que te perdono." Yang hace una pausa besando con rudeza y fuerza los labios de la faunus, mordiendo con fuerza sobre la base de su cuello, "Y sí, sí quiero ver el resto." Su voz tiembla ligeramente a causa de la ira que se vio obligada a tragarse ante la tentación de la semi desnuda faunus.

Blake sonríe con suficiencia, conoce a la perfección los puntos débiles de su rubia y no es complicado hacerla caer por ella.

"- _cama_." Susurra contra la base del oído de Yang haciendo que esta responda asintiendo rápidamente.

Yang toma de la mano a la irresistiblemente sexy faunus dirigiéndola hacia la cama de la misma, como detesta ser tan débil y caer ante la tentación que ella representa. Odia que adora perderse en ella.

Hablando entre dientes, Yang insiste, "Sobre la cama." Blake reconoce el tono iracundo y contenido de la rubia. Por lo que alegremente accede.

Yang se posiciona sobre Blake en tiempo record, literalmente jadeaba echando humo. Sus labios habían comenzado ya a marcar su camino sobre el suave y delicado cuello de la faunus. Ligeras incoherencias escapaban de los labios de Blake al sentir la rudeza de aquellos demandantes y exigentes besos que jamás llegaban a tocar sus labios. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que esa noche no recibiría algún beso real por parte de su novia.

La faunus se arqueaba ante el rudo trato de su molesta amante por lo que levanta una de sus piernas pasándola sobre la cadera de la rubia. Yang se detiene un momento en sus movimientos. Blake aprovecha el pequeño momento de distracción para envolver ambas piernas alrededor de las caderas sobre las suyas, restregándose impúdicamente dejándole saber su deseo y necesidad a la rubia sobre ella.

" _Joder._ " Susurra sin aliento Yang.

"Por favor." Pedía sensualmente Blake.

Ropas eran sacadas en un instante frenético. Blake sacaba la blusa del cuerpo de la rubia siguiendo con sus pantalones cortos y ropa interior. Yang parecía tener un poco más de dificultad pues seguía bastante molesta con ella. La faunus alzaba sus caderas ayudándole a sacar la última pieza de lencería restante en su cuerpo, adoraba sentir como aunque molesta Yang las deslizaba delicadamente a sacarlas bajo sus piernas.

Y así fue como la fricción piel a piel, desnudas sobre la otra dejaron que su pasión se desatara.

Yang seguía negándose a besar de lleno en los labios a Blake pero era todo lo contrario en cuanto a marcar su piel en busca del _otro par de labios_ en su cuerpo. Para ese momento, Blake cae en cuenta de que ser besada apropiadamente ha pasado a segundo término.

La rubia está entre sus piernas, besando salvajemente y sin consideración la parte interna de sus muslos. _Asegurándose_ de dejar marcas en estos, _Eres mía Blake._

" _Dust,_ Yang-" Blake exhala profundamente enganchando su pierna tras el cuello de la rubia en busca de recibir mayor atención en el lugar que más necesita.

El cúmulo de nervios ignorado pulsa, late por ser atendido y Yang parece notarlo, pues sonríe satisfecha ignorándole aún más.

Sin previo aviso, el cúmulo de nervios de la faunus es tomado entre los labios de la rubia. La cálida boca le envuelve mientras succiona este con poca, muy poca, delicadeza haciendo que Blake pierda la capacidad de respirar apropiadamente. Su espalda se arquea, sus manos buscan los largos mechones dorados de la cabellera de Yang para sujetarle justamente dónde y _cómo_ la necesita.

Un par de dedos se adentran en ella girando y curvándose dentro de ella, "Uhg, ¡Sí!" Yang da una larga caricia con la parte plana de su lengua para volver a succionar fieramente. "¡Yang!" el cuerpo de la faunus comienza a temblar ante la inminente llegada del gran final. Su cuerpo se ruboriza, ojos violeta-escarlata conectan con ámbar. Sellando sus labios al succionar sobre el clítoris de la faunus, la boca de Blake se abre ante el tremendo orgasmo que se cierne sobre ella.

Alcanza el clímax, y llega a él de manera súbita e inevitable gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de la rubia. Dicha rubia está admirando su obra cada segundo que corre frente a ella.

Cuando regresa de la cima a la que fue enviada, Blake se encuentra con los labios de Yang sobre sus pechos besándola nuevamente, no muy amablemente, ocasionándole arquear su espalda inesperadamente. En búsqueda de continuar, Blake lleva una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de la rubia buscando tocarla también pero la mano de Yang interviene tomándole de manera ruda por la muñeca.

"No," dice con firmeza mientras se acomodaba al lado de la faunus en la cama, "Ponte encima." Ordena nuevamente. Blake obedece colocándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de la rubia, sus manos acunaban acariciando los grandes, firmes y delicados pechos de yang mientras se mordía el labio inferior en anticipación. Sonríe de manera distintiva, esa sonrisa misteriosa que tanto adora Yang.

"He decidido que sí _tendrás_ que atenderte sola esta noche." Dice Yang cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza. Una sonrisa presumida adornaba sus labios al hablar. "Pero quiero ver como lo haces."

::D'END::

* * *

 ** _Pues bien mis Bumblebee shipers_**

 ** _Hasta aquí este miniFFic!_**

 _Quizá sus pervertidas-hiper-sexys mentes hayan quedado satisfechas al leer ambos lados del asunto...o es que lo detestaron?! :O_

 _Espero haya sido de su agrado y total 'satisfacción' este capi subidito de tono y disculpen por el final pero me parecio divertido cortarle ahí XD_

 _Me encantaría saber que opinan. Deje un rvw si tienen algun coment que hacerme, o den follow a mi cuenta ya que hay MUCHOS Bumblebee fics listos para publicarse en mi laptop. Pero como digo, que chiste tiene publicar algo si no se si le gusta a la gente, y que mejor manera de saberlo que leyendo sus comentarios!_

 _En realidad me hacen el dia e inspiran a seguir escribiendo._

 _ **Hasta el siguiente Fic!**_


End file.
